Smile
by Little Snowdrop
Summary: Ada yang mengatakan bahwa senyuman seseorang dapat menular dengan mudahnya ke seseorang lainnya. Akan tetapi, sebanyak apapun Momoi tersenyum, ia tidak pernah melihat senpai-nya itu balik tersenyum padanya.


_Ada yang mengatakan bahwa senyuman seseorang dapat menular dengan mudahnya ke seseorang lainnya._

 _Akan tetapi, sebanyak apapun Momoi tersenyum, ia tidak pernah melihat senpai-nya itu balik tersenyum padanya._

.

.

 _ **Smile**_

 _Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction_

 _ **Kuroko no Basuke**_ _©Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

 _ **Smile**_ _©Little Snowdrop_

 _._

 _ **a**_ _ **nijimomo**_ _ **f**_ _anfiction_

.

fanfic permintaan maaf terkhusus pada _memoryru_ dan pembaca Resolution karena belum dapat update chapter berikutnya

.

.

Semua itu terjadi secara mendadak menjelang akhir tahun kedua Momoi di bangku perkuliahan. Ia diberitahukan oleh Shuuko—adik perempuan dari Nijimura Shuuzou—lewat sambungan telepon bahwa sang kakak divonis menderita _Bell's palsy_ oleh seorang dokter spesialis syaraf. Momoi yang saat itu baru selesai dari kelas paginya langsung memutuskan untuk pergi—kebetulan, letak kampusnya dengan rumah pemuda _raven_ itu hanya memerlukan waktu tempuh kurang lebih dua puluh lima menit.

Momoi berusaha menenangkan dirinya sebaik mungkin ketika kakinya sudah menginjak di depan pagar kediaman Nijimura. Menekan tombol bel sebanyak dua kali, kemudian ia mengatur pernapasannya. Kurang dari tiga puluh detik, wajah Shuuko terlihat dari balik pintu yang terbuka.

Remaja perempuan dengan surai gelap yang senada dengan Nijimura itu mempersilakan Momoi masuk, kemudian membawanya menemui Nijimura.

Dan sejak saat itulah, Momoi tidak pernah melihat senyuman di wajah sang kekasih.

.

.

Ia telah mendengar penjelasan dari Nyonya Nijimura. Dokter mengatakan bahwa semua ini hanya bersifat sementara. Momoi mempercayainya saat pertama kali mendengar kata-kata itu. Sekhawatir apapun dirinya, ia tidak boleh membiarkan Nijimura mengetahuinya.

Oleh karena itu, usai mendengar penjelasan dari wanita yang ia panggil dengan sebutan ' _Obasan',_ Momoi menghampiri Nijimura yang duduk terdiam di sofa ruang keluarga, mempertemukan pandangan mereka, lalu tersenyum lembut sambil berujar pelan pada pemuda dihadapannya.

" _Daijoubu,_ _Senpai_. _Senpai_ pasti segera sembuh."

Ia tersenyum sampai lengkungan matanya ikut terlihat. Dan yang Momoi dapati adalah sorot mata kosong Nijimura.

.

.

 _Sensei itu berbohong._

Itulah yang Momoi pikirkan setelah sebulan berlalu sejak hari di mana ia mengetahui kondisi Nijimura.

Apanya yang sementara? Apanya yang hanya beberapa minggu?

Kenyataannya, sampai saat ini Nijimura masih tidak memiliki kendali atas setengah syaraf di wajahnya.

Apa ini berarti bahwa yang dialami oleh kekasihnya adalah opsi kedua? _Bell's palsy_ permanen?

' _Uso desho?!'_

Apa ia tidak bisa melihat kembali senyuman Nijimura? _Senpai_ yang paling ia sayangi?

Momoi tidak mau melihat Nijimura berusaha memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum ketika ia datang berkunjung. Ia tahu dengan jelas bahwa _senpai_ -nya itu hendak melakukan sesuatu untuk menenangkannya—agar ia tidak merasa khawatir secara berlebihan.

Karenanya, Momoi berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk selalu tersenyum di hadapan pemuda dengan netra yang menghipnotis seindah gelapnya malam itu. Ia percaya, senyumannya itu dapat menular ke wajah Nijimura.

.

.

Setiap akhir pekan di mana dirinya tidak disibukkan dengan tugas ataupun perkumpulan tertentu, Momoi akan menengok kondisi Nijimura. Mereka berdua akan duduk bersisian di teras halaman belakang kemudian menatap beberapa tumbuhan yang ada di sana ataupun memandang langit bersama. Momoi akan berceloteh banyak hal seputar kesehariannya di kampus, meski Nijimura sendiri juga mengetahui seperti apa saja keseharian seorang mahasiswa. Ia sendiri juga seorang mahasiswa. Meski sejak penyakit yang dideritanya, Nijimura memilih pindah untuk mengambil kuliah _online_.

Terkadang di pertengahan cerita, Momoi mendapati salah satu mata Nijimura memerah karena iritasi. Dengan sigap, Momoi berusaha membantu Nijimura untuk dapat memejamkan mata. Ia tahu bahwa pada bagian wajah yang mengalami kelumpuhan syaraf sering menyebabkan Nijimura kesulitan untuk menggerakan kelopak matanya.

' _Daijoubu. Senpai pasti sembuh.'_

Dua kalimat itu selalu dirapal ulang oleh Momoi dalam hatinya.

.

.

Sungguh, Momoi amat merindukan waktu di mana ia bisa bermanja-manja dengan Nijimura. Ia merindukan candaan pemuda itu. Ia merindukan acara kencan mereka berkeliling kota. Ia merindukan berbagai _prank_ kecil yang sering dilakukan oleh kekasihnya. Ia merindukan ... senyum dan tawa Nijimura.

Seringkali Momoi menangis tanpa sadar ketika memikirkan hal-hal yang dulu mereka sering lakukan. Rutinitas mereka. Waktu yang mereka bagi bersama.

Ada kalanya juga Momoi ingin menjerit—mengungkapkan bahwa ia tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Pernah sekali ia meledakkan emosinya tanpa sengaja dihadapan Nijimura pada akhir tahun ketiganya—tertekan oleh penatnya tumpukan tugas dan aktivitas. Momoi merasa sangat bersalah pada pemuda itu. Ia menunduk dan mengucap kata maaf berulang kali sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada Nijimura.

Setelah kejadian itu, baik Nyonya Nijimura maupun kedua adik Nijimura pernah berkata padanya untuk berhenti jika memang ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Nyonya Nijimura pun menyampaikan terima kasihnya karena selama ini Momoi sudah mau menemani putra pertamanya itu. Perkataan dari keluarga kekasihnya itu sempat membuat perasaannya bercampur aduk.

Namun di kunjungan selanjutnya, Momoi berkata pada Nyonya Nijimura.

"Maafkan sikapku minggu lalu, _Obasan_. Tapi, aku tetap ingin bersama Shuuzou- _senpai._ "

Nyonya Nijimura memberikan argumen balik—ia tidak ingin gadis gulali itu menyesali pilihannya. Wanita itu merasa cemas dan berpikir seandainya Momoi tidak bersama dengan Nijimura, gadis itu dapat menghabiskan waktunya untuk melakukan hal lain—jalan-jalan dengan temannya, ikut _goukon_ , dan sebagainya. Akan tetapi, Momoi berkata sambil menatap mantap padanya.

"Tenang saja, _Obaasan. Senpai_ pasti segera membaik."

Dan seusainya, Momoi semakin berhati-hati mengatur emosinya setiap kali ia berada di kediaman Nijimura.

.

.

Meski tidak rutin seperti dua tahun sebelumnya, Momoi selalu mengusahakan untuk datang dan bertemu dengan Nijimura pada semester terakhirnya. Aktivitas yang ia lihat dalam kediaman Nijimura setiap kali ia berkunjung pun beragam. Jika ia menemukan Nyonya Nijimura tengah melakukan terapi ringan pada sang putra sulung, ia akan menawarkan diri untuk menggantikannya. Mengetahui sifat keras kepala dari kekasih putranya itu, maka Nyonya Nijimura akan tersenyum tipis sambil berkata, _'Kalau begitu, mohon bantuannya ya, Satsuki-chan.'_. Momoi pun mengambil alih atas botol kaca hangat dan mulai menggelindingkan botol itu perlahan pada bagian wajah Nijimura.

Selagi melakukannya, Momoi seperti biasa akan bercerita pada Nijimura. Itu sudah menjadi rutinitas utamanya setiap kali ia bersama Nijimura.

"Nah selanjutnya, _Senpai._ Yumi-chan bila—"

Momoi menyadari sesuatu yang janggal. Tiba-tiba saja, Nijimura menundukkan kepalanya di tengah terapi yang dilakukan. Akan tetapi, tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama bagi Momoi untuk mengetahui penyababnya. Dua tahun telah berlalu, ia sudah hapal dengan pola ini.

"Tahan sebentar ya, _Senpai_?" bisik Momoi pelan. Ia menutup kedua telinga Nijimura dengan kedua tangannya. _Senpai_ -nya itu pasti sedang menahan sakit karena mendengar suara keras yang bersumber dari mobil pemadam kebakaran yang lewat. Usai suara dari sirine mobil tersebut menjauh, Momoi kembali menarik kedua tangannya, kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Masih sakit kah, _Senpai_?"

Hal terpenting yang harus ia lakukan setelahnya adalah memastikan kembali kondisi Nijimura.

 _Tenang saja, Senpai pasti sembuh!_

.

.

Momoi selalu tampak ceria setiap kali datang ke rumah Nijimura. Meski begitu, karena sudah dua tahun melawati hal yang sama, Nyonya Nijimura tahu dengan persis bahwa ada yang disembunyikan dibalik keceriaan Momoi kali ini.

"Satsuki- _chan_ , ada sesuatu yang terjadi kah?" tanya Nyonya Nijimura saat Momoi usai berceloteh ria.

" _Aa—_ " entah mengapa Momoi merasa bahwa berbohong tidak ada gunanya dalam situasi ini. Nyonya Nijimura dapat membaca dirinya dengan baik—mungkin itu naluri seorang ibu. Mau tidak mau, Momoi menceritakan yang sebenarnya.

"Bukan apa-apa, _Obasan._ Hanya saja, aku harus revisi lagi." jawab Momoi kikuk.

Mendengar jawaban Momoi, Nyonya Nijimura tertawa kecil.

" _Ara,_ soal itu ya."

Dan wanita itu berkata pada Momoi agar ia tetap semangat. Perjuangan menuju sidang memang tidak mudah.

Sama halnya dengan sang bunda, Nijimura pun turut memberikan dukungan. Walau ekspresi wajahnya tidak dapat menunjukkannya, akan tetapi genggaman tangan yang erat pada tangan Momoi serta sorot mata tajam itu menyampaikan segalanya.

.

.

Ada sebuah pepatah yang Momoi sering dengar, bahwa semua akan indah pada waktunya. Hal tersebut benar-benar terbukti dalam hidupnya.

Melewati sekian banyak revisi, akhirnya Momoi lolos untuk dapat mengikuti sidang. Dengan cepat, ia mengabarkan hal ini kepada kedua orangtuanya. Ia begitu bahagia seolah-olah hari ini adalah hari wisudanya.

Pihak kedua yang langsung ia hubungi jelas adalah Nijimura dan keluarganya, bahkan ia langsung datang ke rumah mereka. Sebanyak mungkin Momoi ingin berbagi hal yang menggembirakan dengan keluarga keduanya itu

" _Obasan!_ Aku berhasil!" jeritnya sambil memeluk Nyonya Nijimura. Shuuko, Shuuya, serta kepala keluarga Nijimura sedang tidak ada kala itu. Sebagai langkah awal, ia membagi kebahagiaan ini dengan dua orang yang ada di kediaman tersebut.

Melihat betapa bahagianya Momoi, senyum di wajah Nyonya Nijimura ikut mengembang. Wanita itu mengelus lembut puncak kepala si gadis sakura.

" _Omedetou,_ Satsuki- _chan_."

" _Un!_ "

Momoi mengangguk antusias mendengarnya. Kemudian ia berbalik untuk menyampaikan kabar ini juga pada Nijimura yang baru menginjakan kaki di ruang tamu.

" _Senpai!_ Ak—"

Kata-kata yang semula ingin ia teriakan lenyap. Momoi mematung di tempatnya, tidak bergerak sedikitpun untuk berlari ke arah Nijimura.

Bagaimana ia tidak terkejut sampai mematung seperti itu ketika ia mendapati kehadiran sebuah senyuman tipis di wajah kekasihnya?

" _Sen ... pai?_ "

" _Omedetou,_ Satsuki _."_

Tangis Momoi pun pecah.

.

.

Pada hari wisudanya, Momoi melihat banyak senyuman mengembang di sekelilingnya. Entah itu dari mahasiswa lain yang kini berstatus sama dengannya, dari keluarga maupun kerabat mahasiwa yang datang, dari seorang dosen yang bangga pada salah satu anak didiknya, dan dari ... entahlah. Terlalu banyak senyuman di hari ini.

Di antara sekian banyak senyuman yang ia lihat, ada satu senyuman yang memberikan kesan yang berbeda baginya—Momoi sendiri tidak mengerti, tapi senyuman itu berbeda dengan senyuman kedua orangtuanya.

Sebuah senyuman yang menghilang sejak dua tahun yang lalu.

Sebuah senyuman yang selalu ia rindukan.

Sebuah senyuman yang ia perjuangkan.

Dan sebuah senyuman yang mulai dari detik ini akan kembali melengkapi warna hidupnya— _seperti nama marga sang kekasih._

.

.

 _owari_

.

.

Keajaiban dari hasil _flashback_ soal _partner_ di grup _roleplay_ padahal WB tengah melanda. Seperti yang ditulis di bagian atas, fanfic ini sebagai permintaan maaf karena saya (masih) belum bisa meng _update_ Resolution. Terima kasih tiada hentinya mengalir kepada _readers_ yang telah bersabar menghadapi kelabilan author satu ini.

 **-Little Snowdrop**

 **19/11/2016**


End file.
